Brother Is Mine
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A look into the yandere mind of Liechtenstein when Switzerland has gone on a date.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I actually had a lot of fun doing this one. It was a request on the kink meme.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

No one ever believed that she was the way she was.

She was the cute little sister that fell in the background. The one no one ever noticed. The one that easily fell into the background.

That was the way she preferred it.

She didn't move a single inch. She stared at the plate of food in front of her. Across the table was a similar one. Meant for him.

Her beloved brother.

Her eyes glanced to the clock a few feet to her left, eight o'clock. He was late.

Her eyes narrowed. He was very late.

Hands delicately folded on her lap. Gaze straight ahead. Back straight. Not moving a single centimeter.

She had seen brother talking with another nation. She had seen his smile. Heard his laughter.

She fought the urge to curl her lips in disgust. Her hands ached to take her gun and stake out her claim. To go to that nation and make sure he knew never to touch her beloved brother again.

However she didn't move a single inch. Her stomach growled in hunger however she ignored the plate of food in front of her.

She would not eat until brother came home.

However if he did not come home in an hour. Measures would have to be taken. Drastic measures.

She bit back a smirk as she thought of the other nation's blood flying to the wall behind him. Her bullet running through his head cleanly. Just like brother had taught her.

Wasn't she enough? Didn't she please him? She tried her best. Doing exactly as he said. Going with him everywhere, making things for him, and looking like him.

She had cried when she cut her hair off. Her long and beautiful braids. She loved her long hair.

However she loved her brother more. And seeing his silent pleasure over her wanting to look like him immediately destroyed any remorse of cutting off her hair.

Her eyes flew to the clock once more. Only ten minutes had passed.

Her hands tightened on one another. She bit her lip. Her first real motion in hours. She bit her lip so hard that her teeth ripped through the skin and blood began to tip slowly down her face before landing on her dress creating a clear stain on her dress. She refused to bring her hand up to her lip and simply allowed it to drip steadily. She even bit harder so the blood wouldn't stop.

How dare he think that he was worthy of brothers presence. How dare he take him away from her.

Finally. Finally. Finally. The door started to open. She rearranged the ice look from her face into a smile as she stood and walked to the door with her hands behind her back waiting for it to open completely.

Brother was home. Her smile widened at the thought. Brother was finally home where he belonged. With her.

He looked up and smiled at her, pleasure coursed through her at the smile, and said "Did you wait up? You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to brother." she said as she stepped forward and hugged him tightly. If he noticed the way she clawed at his shirt and held the embrace for more than a few seconds he didn't say anything.

"I made us both dinner. I waited for you so we could eat together." she said waving her hand to the table.

Her brother colored slightly. "Ah…that is very thoughtful. Thank you. However I already ate. We went to a restaurant."

She carefully kept the smile on her face. "Oh."

"You shouldn't have waited for me to come home to eat." he lectured. "When you are hungry you should eat."

She nodded absentmindly. If she didn't eat with him she might as well have not eaten. Each and every bite of food would get stuck in her throat disgusting and unappetizing until she simply threw it all away and ate again with him.

He had been to a restaurant with him. He had eaten with him.

Her hand curled into a fist until her fingernails dug into the soft flesh and lightly penetrated it.

"I will be going to bed now." he said. "Make sure to eat. Good night."

"Good night brother."

She waited until her brother had reached the top of the stairs and she heard the closing of his door before tightening her fist and allowing her nails to completely tear through her palm. She watched with interest as the blood fell to the floor taking comfort in the pain as she used her fingers and nails to deepen and widen the cuts in her palm before slowly taking her fingers out and watching as the wound healed without leaving a trace.

Someone had to pay. Someone had to pay dearly.

Her lips curled over her teeth as she gave a silent snarl. And she knew exactly who had to pay.

That man. That damn bastard that dared to try and take her brothers attention away.

Her stomach growled again reminded her of her hunger.

She threw a dirty look towards the table that held the food. She picked up both plates and walked into the kitchen where she tipped the contents of both into the garbage.

After washing the dishes to walked to the living room and reached behind the couch where she pulled back a rifle. Another reach brought up a small box of bullets.

Lichtenstein shouldered the rifle and held the box of bullets tightly as she walked out of the house and towards the house of Austria.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
